Dawn of the End
by SilverReplay
Summary: If only it didn't have to be this way. AU from Titan's Curse. Luke melded with Kronos and vanished, only reappearing on the dawn of the final battle. Hinted Lukercy


_**Dawn of the End**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm pretty sure I'm not making any monetary profit off of this.

Drabble for actualodinson's 30 Day Dark Fandom OTP challenge

Day 11: 10/11/14

**Prompt: Betrayal (to an enemy; by a cheating partner, etc.)**

_Summary: If only it didn't have to be this way. _

AU from Titan's Curse. Luke melded with Kronos and vanished, only reappearing on the dawn of the final battle.

...

Dark eyes scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of disturbance, only to find none. Body loosening in tension, he unconsciously rolled his neck, the slight crick a small reassurance that last night's all nighter hadn't killed him as he suspected it would today. Lightly palming a stitched wound on his stomach, the wound still pulsing in time with his heartbeat, he let out a tiny hiss. Shit. If it is as bad as he thinks it is, he would only be able to operate at about 65 % or less, unless he didn't expect to survive and went all out, destroying his body in the process.

Frowning, he closed his eyes, counting quietly to a hundred and back twice, in both Latin and Greek, before allowing the vision of pure light to filter through his irises. The once blue eyes darkened into a murky gold, the exact shade somewhat of a cross between the sands of time and the sun. Dark blonde, smattered with a light dusting of brown in the early morning light, hair framed a thin face, a stark white scar marring his otherwise handsome face. It wasn't the only scar on his body, if he stripped the dozen or so other large scars, and the twice as many tiny ones, could all be seen, some by the naked eye, and some only by touch.

Taking a deep calming breath, he looked at the rising sun, mentally calculating the exact moment that it would become the dawn. Light burst. Auras flash. Sound screamed. All around him, he could feel the tendrils of power filtering down from the natural order and into the earth, the seas, the skies. And in that divine moment, he shifted. His form flickered between that of a demi-mortal and that of a titan. He was neither one nor the other, he was both. Time has long passed since he was separate entities. Time has long passed since he has last laid eyes on… _him._

"If only it didn't have to be this way, Percy." Watching solemnly as the dawn withdrew the lingering ribbons of power from the environment, it slept, awaiting for the next sunrise for its daily revival of life. "We could have been something great."

Turning his back to the slowly rising sun, he wasn't able to conceal the pained look on his face, his eyes flickering back to a pale cerulean blue and his form resembling more of a young adult fresh into college. One last glance had him whispering, "Sorry," before the wind picked up, throwing sand and dust everywhere. Where he once stood on the light red rock cliff was a sole silver medallion. Embedded on it, was a golden sickle, surrounded with little specks of bronze stars. On the back, it was empty beyond the words:

**Για την τελευταία κούρσα της εξουσίας**

**Ας τα αστέρια ευθυγραμμιστούν**

**Γυρίστε πίσω στην ώρα**

**Από του χρόνου οι τιτάνες »**

**Νίκη χορηγείται**

**Θα πρέπει να θεσπιστεί Vengeance**

**Νίκη για τους Τιτάνες**

**Δεν ανάπαυλα για την ψευδή θεία**

_**[For the last race of power**_

_**Let the stars align**_

_**Spin back to the hour**_

_**Of the titans' time**_

_**Victory shall be granted**_

_**Vengeance shall be enacted**_

_**Victory for the titans**_

_**No respite for the false divine]**_

…

The next day, the last remnants of Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, in the shared body with Kronos, the titan of time, vanished the moment his blade pierced the heart of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. In that moment, he died of heartbreak. The betrayal Luke committed had already weakened his mind and will long before he allowed Kronos to take over, this last act of betrayal, against the one person he promised he would never hurt (something he had never kept despite his wishes), destroyed him.

...

Read. Review. Favorite!

11/30 Days done~

-SilverReplay.


End file.
